In the computer industry, processor instruction speeds are starting to outpace component operating speeds, with the result that components can limit the computer to operation only at a maximum speed dictated by the component. One cause of these limitations has to do with signal path routing; as densities become greater, impedance mismatch from pin connectors, three-dimensional path routing and path crowding can impart transient effects to computer signals; these transient effects make it more difficult to sense voltage changes and, in general, require a greater delay in order to detect pulse edges, propagate pulse edges and obtain accurate data reads. Dynamic point-to-point systems provide one solution to this problem by dynamically minimizing data path routing and expansion connections. Dynamic point-to-point systems typically feature a fixed routing scheme with multiple, parallel input/output (“IO”) paths; as new components are added to the system, the existing components and new components are reconfigured to operate in parallel, with capability to select different IO paths, i.e., as modules are added, responsibility for data may be spread across multiple modules, with some paths (and in some cases, the least direct paths) being left unused. Each of the paths couple one controller IO with one memory IO. The paths relied upon for data operations are those that result in the most direct (and “cleanest”) connection. While useful for their intended purpose, even dynamic point-to-point systems can provide less than optimal performance; these systems conventionally have operational limits pre-defined by their least efficient routing scheme, with the result that even dynamic point-to-point systems can encumber relatively faster CPU systems.